Aria Gratzki
Arianna Louise Gratzki (17 February 1960 - 2 June 1996), was a half-bood witch, one quarter veela, and an Alcantvus, and the mother of Camilla Andrews (formerly known as Cassiandra Black). Life Early Life Aria was an part-Italian witch. Born to Giovanni and Helenia Gratzki, she was an only child. She grew up in Venice and can speak almost 10 languages. She was an Alcantvus, a protector of the Good and wielder of Light Magic, although it was unknown until her seventh year, when she "Shimmered" during a Quidditch match. She was also a one-fourth Veela, coming from her grandmother, who was a Veela. Her family is the only family of Veelas with brown hair. Hogwarts Years Aria met the Marauders in her second year, when they became really good friends, especially with Sirius Black. She was good at Potions and Charms, but not at Transfiguration. During her seventh year, she developed a long-term relationship with Sirius and at some point, slept together. When she started getting symptoms that she was pregnant, she dropped out of Hogwarts for very personal reasons, that it was only professor Dumbledore who knew about her pregnancy. She went missing to the eyes of those at Hogwarts, alarming her friends and Sirius. Post-Hogwarts Life After she dropped out of Hogwarts, unbestknown to everybody, she was staying at a cozy apartment in Scotland, because she couldn't bear to separate from her home. She made a few good friends there, for example are Ella Marston and Jenna Messer. Both Ella and Jenna were with her during her delivery and helped her with the name. They eventually came up with the name Cassiandra Black, but Aria decided against it because it would reveal too much about her father, so they named her Camilla Monroe, after her mother's maiden name, which she decided to use for herself. Camilla grew up to be a healthy little girl and takes more after her mother, except having her father's "air of elegance and grace" and eyes. When Camilla was about 8, she met once again with Remus Lupin, her best friend. They caught up on some stuff, like Sirius being in Azkaban and James and Lily's deaths. When Remus caught sight of the little girl Aria had, she simply said that Sirius was the father, not even bothering to care that anybody could be listening, because she was tired of keeping this from everybody. Sirius' Escape from Azkaban When Sirius escaped from Azkaban, he and Aria reconciled, and Camilla was introduced as his daughter. But they still hadn't gotten together because they were still at their healing period. Death Camilla grew up to be an amazing woman, but unfortunately, Aria died before Cammi (Camilla's nickname) even graduated from Hogwarts. Aria was hit by the Cruciatus curse as a form of interrogation technique as to the whearabouts of Sirius Black, which proves that somewhere, deep down, she is still in love with him. When the Death Eaters still hadn't gotten an answer out of her, the killed her. After Death Aria still watched over her daughter and granddaughter, Nicole , even though she was already dead. And some people even say that she was reunited with Sirius Black in the afterlife and got married there. Appearance Aria was said to have long, chocolate brown hair in tousled waves, and striking grey eyes and a slender body. Nicole , her granddaughter seems to have taken from her appearance, all except the eyes. Sirius Black states, that it is not her appearance that made him love her (even though it covers at least 40% of it) it is her personality.